De la paz a la desgracia
by kyubi uchiha
Summary: El nunca penso que su vida universitaria seria tan difícil, sobre todo con ELLAS y ELLA, y los constantes acosos de sus amigos no ayudan NO Yaoi por facor dajar reviews


**Hola uqeridos lectores(as), esta historia es UA como dije antes NO es Yaoi/Yuri o nada por el estilo, entenderan el porque de los caracteres cuandolean la historia.**

**Ya saben Naruto es de Kishimoto y no hago esto con fines de lucro sino para entretenimiento de los lectores asi que sin mas **

**A leer!**

**De la paz a la desgracia **

Esto es increíble, que fastidio, solo a mí me sucede esto, mi nombre Shikamaru Nara edad 22 años, y antes de que pregunten hoy es mi primer día oficial en la universidad "Konoha", y si se preguntan por mi queja tienen nombre y apellido Hinata Hyuga y Temari No Sabaku 22 y 23 años respectivamente.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué un fastidio?, la respuesta una de ellas, mi amor nunca correspondido y la otra mi fangirl o como ella se autoproclamo mi "mejor amiga". No es que la odie no, lo que sucede es mi situación, ahora me encuentro en la cafetería junto a mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, edad 23 años, ahora esta comiendo ramen o como el lo llama "la mejor comida del mundo", no me creerán cuanto le gusta ¡en serio!, su maleta es 60% ramen instantáneo. Pero nos salimos del tema, al frente de mi, Temari viendo comer a Naruto tal vez nadie lo sepa pero yo me di cuenta en nuestro primer día de secundaria _"cuando las conocí"_ que estaba enamorada de el, y al lado se encuentra Hinata la cual me mira igual que Temari a Naruto. He ahí mi queja y mi situación, cuando Naruto y yo vinimos a la universidad pensé que no las volvería a ver pero no sabia cuan equivocado estaba.

_Flashback_

_Naruto: oye Shikamaru como será la universidad, crees que abra ramen? – decía con su humor habitual - _

_Shikamaru: no lo se Naruto, pero en tal caso para que empacastes ramen instantáneo? – decía bostezando un soñoliento shikamaru, al que cierto rubio despertó (saco a patadas de su cama) a las 5:00 AM - _

_Naruto: eso fue para prevenir – decía rascándose la nuca- y cuando llegara el autobús – dijo para ver que eran las 8:51 AM - _

_Shikamaru: te dije que…. – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el autobús ya había llegado -_

_Naruto: ven vamos – dijo agarrando sus maletas - _

_Ya sentados shikamaru intento volver a dormir, ya que el viaje dura 5 horas, pero una voz lo despertó._

_?: Shikamaru, Naruto son ustedes – decía una castaña la cual sostenía un bolso caqui al lado de una peli-azul -_

_Shikamaru: ah, Temari? Hinata? – decía abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con sus ex-compañeras -_

_Naruto: chicas como han estado siéntense – decía asiéndose al lado (ya que es un autobús de largos viajes son asientos para 6) -_

_Hinata: claro y a donde se dirigen – pregunto sentándose - _

_Shikamaru: vamos para la universi…. – pero fue interrumpido por Temari – ahí miren un caballo blanco – dijo señalando hacia fuera -_

_Fin del flash back_

Grande fue mi sorpresa y mi desgracia cuando me entere que Temari cursaría la misma materia que yo ingeniería, genial ya que si la veía a ella tendría que ver a hinata, en ocasiones como estas me gustaría tener la suerte de Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien no tiene tanta suerte, de hecho esta en la misma situación que yo. Quien lo diría yo estoy enamorado de Temari, Temari de Naruto, Naruto de Hinata y Hinata de mi que patético e ingenioso cuadrado amoroso nos preparo el destino.

Temari: eh shikamaru – dijo llamando mi atención aunque ya la tenga -

Shikamaru: si dime – ella dudo un poco pensando que decirme a lo mejor solo fue porque me vio distraído quien sabe -

Temari: tú sabes a que hora nos toca clase mañana? – dijo – es que hablando con ustedes se me olvido preguntar -

Shikamaru: eh si creo, que a las 7:30 – respondí aun fastidiado, es increíble que ni frente a la persona que amo me comporte bien, pero esa es mi forma de ser -

Temari: a OK gracias – dijo ¿triste? O ¿apenada? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco -

Naruto: eh shikamaru – dijo mientras terminaba de comer su, creo, catorceavo plato de ramen, si mi sorpresa mayor que la de Temari fue que en el campus hubiera un puesto de ramen – la llamaste como te pedí? -

Shikamaru: si, si Naruto lo hice – dije para voltear y notar que las chicas tenían una cara de confusión, así que me di la tarea de explicarles -

Shikamaru: Naruto quería que le llamara a su hermana, para que reclamara su cupo becario -

Temari: no sabia que Naruto tenia una hermana – dijo aun confundida, mientras Hinata se veía extrañamente tranquila -

Naruto: eso es porque ella estaba en el extranjero con mama su nombre es…

¿?: Naruto! – se escucho una voz por todo el campus, sip era ella la hermana de Naruto supongo que no la vio venir ya que termino aplastado por uno de sus abrazos en el piso -

Naruto: hehehe hola Karin – le dijo a su hermana, pelo rojo dejado al viento como su madre, al igual que sus ojos, vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa con escote morada y unos tenis negros -

Karin: hola Naruto no sabes cuanto te extrañe, mama va a venir dentro de una semana a verte – dijo para luego voltear hacia mi – hola Shika también te extrañe – me dijo la salude con la mano, conocí a Karin cuando Naruto me invito por primera vez a su casa en el kinder, ella es 6 años mayor que Naruto, de hecho ella es como mi hermana ya que vivía solo con mi papa, otra de mis grandes sorpresas fue enterarme que mi papa trabaja con el señor Minato padre de Naruto – así que ustedes son Hinata y Temari – dijo ella caminando hacia las susodichas – Naruto me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes es un placer me llamo Karin Namikaze -

Temari: un gusto Karin – dijo dándole un codazo disimulado a Hinata -

Hinata: un gusto – dijo mirando apenada hacia el suelo -

Karin: tranquila Hinata no como personas – dijo en tono burlón – bueno me tengo que ir a mi habitación ya es tarde – volteando hacia las chicas – que tal si nos vamos juntas a mi habitación un rato así hablamos y nos conocemos mejor -

Temari: eso suena genial, vienes Hinata – dijo tras lo cual la oji-perla solo asintió – bueno adiós chicos nos vemos mañana -

Hinata: Adiós –grito a lo lejos ya que se la habían llevado -

Naruto: bueno Shikamaru hoy la casa invita – dijo levantándose – así que nos vamos ya? -

Shikamaru: si, solo espero que tu hermana no les diga nada – dije ya dejándolo cosa que se dio cuenta tarde -

Naruto: si eso espero –respondió hay se dio cuenta – oye espérame -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día más de vida, hace ya 3 meses que comencé la universidad y mi vida dio un giro de 360° grados, yo pensaba que en la universidad me tendría que parar a las 6:30, ver clases hasta las 4:30, luego hablar con mis amigos, hacer la tarea o empezar proyectos y luego ver las nubes hasta el anochecer, pero de nuevo me equivoque.

En primera me levanto a las 5:00 de la mañana con una pesadilla, ando de malas todo el día, Temari se sienta al frente de mí en clases así que me cuesta prestar atención, mis amigos se la pasan molestándome, cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche y duermo de nuevo con pesadillas.

Ahora esta terminando las clases y en 3. 2. 1 RING RING RING.

Amo ese timbre, lo malo es que ahora tendré que ver a mis "amigos", si y hablando de ellos hay viene mi grupo: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Karin y Suigetsu.

Shikamaru: hola – salude y alze la mano cerrando los ojos para intentar descansar -

Naruto: vaya parece que aun sigues de malas – dijo para mi disgusto y disfrute de los demás –

Sasuke: aun sigues con las pesadillas – dijo con un deje orgulloso –

Shikamaru: no tanto como tu con las tuyas – dije irritado y con cizaña – pero ya vamos a comer, tengo hambre – dije para no comenzar otra pelea con Sasuke –

Ya en la mesa todos entre comían y hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que se dio a flote un tema extremamente interesante.

Suigetsu: oigan chicos ya saben que mañana llegan unos estudiantes del extranjero? –

Sakura: en serio, espero que sean chicos lindos – dijo con corazones en los ojos –

Hinata: pues yo iba por la dirección cuando escuche sus nombres – dijo para luego comer una papa frita –

Shikamaru: eh pues si no me molestan no me importa mucho – dije para empezar a beber mi malteada –

Hinata: si pues, sus nombres son Ino Yamanaka y…. – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le había escupido la malteada en la ropa – AAHH Shikamaru que te pasa –

Shikamaru: dijiste Ino Yamanaka – dije ya histérico, pero al ver que ella asentía, simplemente me senté de golpe y me cubrí la cabeza con las manos –

Hinata: que le pasa a shikamaru con esa chica ? – Dijo después de limpiarse un poco –

Naruto: lo que pasa es que – dijo para levantarse e ir con Shikamaru al igual que Karin y darle palmadas suaves en la espalda – ella es su exnovia – dijo ante la sorpresa de todos los demás y celos de Hinata -

**Hola lectores(as) entonces les gusto, agrado, siquiera intereso? si es asi por favor se les agradeceria dejar sus reviews el la parte izquerda de la sala, se aceptan criticas (tanto constructivas como no) quejas, sugerencias, opiniones lo que quieran **

**PERO DEJEN!, uhmm ya en serio dejen please =)**


End file.
